


She Couldn't Stop Thinking

by diiimmmaaa



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diiimmmaaa/pseuds/diiimmmaaa





	She Couldn't Stop Thinking

She couldn’t stop thinking about what happened that day. It was a horrible day, that was for sure, and she still felt guilt every time she remembered Chic’s words- she killed her son, but something about how FP reacted made something melt inside her, how he rushed to comfort her like she was telling him she broke a nail or forgot to buy groceries , not that she found her son- their son- is dead, how he cared about her and only her in that moment when she knew it was harder on him, since he didn’t know he even had a son to begin with. She couldn’t stop thinking about how he embraced her and held her so tight that she just wanted to stay there forever, whispering in her ear that it’s okay multiple times, she couldn’t stop thinking about how safe she felt, she couldn’t stop thinking about him.

She was cooking dinner when she heard the doorbell ring, she let out a long, frustrated sigh- she wasn’t having the best day, Betty has been out since morning and she hadn’t seen Hal since that day, well after she told him he can go fuck himself right after he told her he was glad they were done with that drama, she felt more alone at this moment than she has in a long, long time.

She opened the door, already unimpressed, a sassy comment ready to roll of her tongue about leaving her alone, when she saw him, dressed in a white shirt and black jeans, he was on the second step as if debating whether he should make a run for it or not.

“Alice” he says stunned, as if shocked she answered the door “I..I was um in the neighborhood and-” he tried to form an excuse, he looked at her, really looked at her, her tired eyes in those glasses he loved, her lips frowning and her eyebrows knitting together, “I just wanted to see how you were doing” he said truthfully, as if finally giving in.

Her expression softened, she gave him a weak smile “I’m holding up, I’ve been better, you?” 

“the same” he exhaled and she could see he was tired, even with how handsome he looked there was an undeniable tiredness in his eyes, “I’m so sorry FP”

“Allie it’s-” he interrupted “No, no it’s not okay, I mean even after the bombshell I dropped on you, you still cared about how I was, about how-how I am and I don’t deserve that” she started to tear up, holding onto her own jacket like it was a lifeline.

“You deserve everything, Alice” it almost came out as a whisper, he avoided eye contact like it would kill him. 

She lifted his chin with her finger, tears now flowing from her eyes “thank you FP, you were always there for me, even after I slapped that girl at the bar in senior year and they called the cops on me” they botch chuckled at that memory.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Junior” she said sincerely “I told you never to call me that” he smiled fondly at her. “When have I been one to listen to you?”.

 

They were practically inches away from each other, her ocean eyes drowning him like they used to when they were teenagers, he pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

“That’s one of the many things I love about you” he said before he could stop himself, her expression grew serious and he realized what he had said, but before he could say anything else she grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him- she kissed him with hunger and passion, he just held her, and in that moment he knew that he never wants to let her go.

 

This was it- their time, their time to make it all up, to fix their mistakes, and to finally be, completely and utterly happy.


End file.
